vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Kol
' The brother-sister relationship between Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson'. History Rebekah and Kol were born to Mikael and Esther. Rebekah is younger than Kol. Kol was daggered by Klaus over a hundred years ago according to Elijah and Rebekah. Season 3 Kol is undaggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is seen by Rebekah when the two of them, along with Finn, attack Klaus. Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah decide to leave Klaus forever until Esther arrives and says that she wants them to be a family again. Rebekah and Kol are both shocked because they had believed their mother was dead. In Dangerous Liaisons, ''Rebekah wants Kol to kill Matt to have her revenge on Elena. She later changed her mind about Matt and stopped him from being killed, leaving Kol standing outside, disappointed by the turn of events. In All My Children, after spending the night at Damon's, Rebekah comes home to Kol confronting her about where she has been. When Kol and Klaus leave, she throws one of her shoes at them, angry at Kol's remarks about her. In ''The Departed, Elijah explained to Elena that both Rebekah and Kol wanted Klaus' desiccated body to be given back to the family and that both had agreed to leave the residents of Mystic Falls alone once they got their brother's remains back. Season 4 In After School Special, Rebekah called on Kol once again aft er she discovered that Professor Shane knew the location of the cure. Kol abducted Shane from his office and brought the professor to his younger sister happily. The two of them then questioned him but they discovered he couldn't be compelled due to his mental training so Rebekah had Kol torture Shane by dunking his head in water. Kol did so and finally Shane revealed that he wasn't interested in the cure, just Silas which spooked Kol who knew of Silas' great power but Rebekah assured her brother that Silas was just a bed time story. Kol, determined to not make that nightmare a reality, impaled Shane in hopes of killing him which upset his sister greatly since that was her last source for finding the cure. Kol showed no remorse though and even had taken the white oak stake from Rebekah and then left. In Catch Me If You Can, after Kol had compelled Damon Salvatore to kill Jeremy Gilbert, to further prevent Silas' release and the search for the cure, he went home only to be confronted by Rebekah. She threatened Kol with a White Oak Ash Dagger which visibly upset both of them, Kol even more so, who said how if she could really dagger him, she was no better than Klaus. He then said how the cure was ripping their family apart, to the point where Elijah was disgusted by them. Rebekah retorted by saying it had been a fractured family for far longer. Kol then retaliated by drawing the white oak stake he had taken from her and pointed it in her face, threatening to permanently destroy her. Rebekah was stunned by this and saved by Klaus before Kol fled, everyone seeming shaken up by the notion that Kol would be willing to kill his own sister. In A View To A Kill, ''Klaus told Rebekah that Kol had run off with his daggers and wanted the last dagger, that was in her possession, to bring Kol down. Rebekah refused, not wanting to help Klaus hurt Kol despite Kol nearly killing her the night before. Later, Stefan managed to convince her to turn over her dagger so he could neutralize Kol after she explained that she wanted the cure so she could be human again. However, they were too late as Kol had been killed by Elena and Jeremy using the white oak stake. Rebekah was visibly shaken, tears rolling down her eyes and furious with Stefan for the part he played but Stefan reminded her that Kol was in the way of finding the cure and that without it, she could never fulfill her dream of becoming human again. In ''The Walking Dead, when the veil to The Other Side had been dropped, Kol crossed over to the living world, in hopes of killing Elena to avenge his own death. He confronted Rebekah, who was with Matt, at the Mystic Grill and though she was visibly stunned to see her brother return, he ignored her seemingly gleeful surprise. He brushed off her reaction, reminding her of how quickly she seemed to get over his death. He questioned her on Elena's location and when Rebekah explained that she didn't know and told him to leave, Kol became hostile. He chastised her once again for her feelings for Matt before throwing a piece of a broken bottle into Matt's shoulder, departing and leaving Rebekah to attend to Matt's wounds. Their relationship has been strained due to Rebekah not getting revenge for Kol's death. Quotes Season Three :Kol: Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am. :Rebekah: Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled. :Kol: Where's your date? :Rebekah: Flirting with his ex. :Kol: You've changed Bekah, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. :Rebekah: I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him. I am hoping you will help your baby sister out. :Kol: And spit right in the face of Mother's rules...? I'm in. :Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it... :Rebekah: You sound like an idiot, Kol. :--'' Dangerous Liaisons'' :Kol: Well, well, well, there’s our girl. :Rebekah: Get out of my way, Kol. :Kol: Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it? :Rebekah: If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth. :-- All My Children ---- Season Four :Kol: You'd really dagger me? :Rebekah: If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over. :Kol: And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is. :Rebekah: This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure. :-- Catch Me If You Can :Kol: Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink? :Rebekah: I thought I'd never see you again. :Kol: Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember? :-- The Walking Dead Trivia *Kol and Rebekah share the unique trait of calling Klaus "Nik". This can most likely be attributed to the fact that they lived with Klaus during the early 20th century, when he went by that name. *Rebekah seems to get Kol to help her numerously; as shown when she asked him to do her the favor of killing Matt in Dangerous Liaisons and abducting Shane in After School Special. *It seems that deep down, despite being Originals, Rebekah acknowledges Kol to be stronger than her, having asked for his assistance on more than one occassion and was also hesitant about coming into a direct confrontation with Kol when the latter threatened Matt, only pleading for him to leave. *Kol would often tease Rebekah for her desire to be more mundane but evenso, the two seemed to get along quite well until his quest to stop her from finding the cure shoved a wedge in their relationship. *Kol was seen in more scenes with Rebekah than any of his other siblings. *Rebekah has been neutralized more times than Kol. **They have both been neutralized by their brother, Niklaus. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Kol was about a year older than Rebekah. *Both Kol and Rebekah have a habit of addressing people 'Darling'. *Kol has tried to kill Rebekah once. Gallery : tumblr_lzg4tuevQF1ql0bldo1_500.jpg 640px-Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d125255.jpg 640px-Kol_rebekah_035389.jpg VD3X14DL3383.jpg 3x15-04869+9.jpg 3x15-09.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah2-4x11.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol2-4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol4x11.jpg Rebekah4-4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x10.jpg KolRebekahShane4x10.jpg KolRebekah2-4x10.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg rebekah-gallery.png ustv_vampire_diaries_s03_e15_4.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg Screenshot_2013-01-28-11-00-25.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031694-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032099-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032058-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29032104-1280-720.jpg rebekah-galleryhh.jpg Rebekah-and-kol-vampire-diaries.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031680-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-kol-and-rebekah-29031707-1280-720.jpg The Originals - Rebekah & Kol.jpg See also Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship